Santana's Secret
by darkblueangel14
Summary: Santana has a secret Quinn and Britt help her get what she wants


**i do not own Glee **

**dont sue me cause i have no money**

**this is my first fic posted but i felt that the Pezberry pairing needed more fic cause i love it **

"SSHHH!" Kurt hissed at the Glee club as they huddled around the door listening to Rachel and Finn arguing.

"Look Finn I just do not see how us together makes sense anymore." Rachel said as they were standing in the hall after school.

"WHAT?" Finn screeched, "is this because I slept with Santana?"

"No, we were not together at the time and I do not care Finn, this is because I just do not see us going anywhere." Rachel stated calmly

"I can't believe Berry is actually breaking up with Finn." Quinn said sounding almost proud

Santana shot her a look.

"What?" Quinn glared at Santana. "Rachel is not that bad, Santana."

"Yeah, San, Rachel's nice." Britt said in her happy way.

"No, this is about Santana, look Rach she's a slut and it meant nothing." Finn defended

"Finn Hudson I cannot believe you just said that, Santana is not a slut and how dare you call her one!" Rachel slapped him. "Do you call Noah a slut? No, never say that again Finn." She said pushing past him.

"Rachel! Please I'm sorry, give me another chance!" Finn stumbled after her.

"I can't believe Rachel just defended you!" Kurt nearly shouted at Santana who was in shock.

"Yeah, you are horrible to the girl and she just slapped him over you." Mercedes parroted.

"See S, Rachel is nice." Britt smiled at her, as Quinn gave her a pointed look.

As Santana was about to say something the doors flew open as Rachel entered Finn trailing after her, Rachel just looked at them all and continued to her seat.

Finn just stood there blushing knowing everyone had heard his and Rachel's argument.

"Santana I .." He started to apologize.

"Whatever Finnocence, don't even talk to me." Santana growled at him and went to take her seat Quinn and Britt following each with a glare directed at him.

As everyone was filing in Finn kept trying to get Rachel to talk to him, so she moved further away pleasantly surprised when Kurt offered her the seat next to him and Mercedes far from Finn.

After Glee practice Kurt decided that on numerous occasions Rachel had been really nice to him and had helped him and supported him, even when he was at Dalton. So he asked if she wanted to hang out and she agreed in a very Rachel way. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes all left without a second glance at anyone.

Rachel was actually very glad to escape Glee as fast as she did, not only did she not want to deal with Finn she was not sure if the Cheerios would say something, especially Santana, and she really did not want to deal with that today.

%%%%%%

"Shit." Santana swore when she noticed Rachel take off rather quickly.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing, Britt." Santana smiled

"Come on, no practice and its Friday! Let go hang out at my place." Quinn suggested.

%%%%%

The three Cheerios had been at Quinn's house for awhile, watching movies and talking, when Santana spoke up.

"I…." Santana started but stopped again gathering her thoughts.

"What's wrong S, you haven't really been talking." Quinn prompted her.

"Nothing, forget it." Santana said.

"S, come on, tell us." Britt smiled, and refusing Britt was impossible.

"I like her." Santana mumbled.

"I knew it, I freaking knew it!" Quinn shouted, "You owe me ten bucks!" She giddily held her hand out to Britt.

"What? You knew and you bet on it!" Santana shoved Quinn.

"Yeah we knew S, you're adorable. Now we just have to get you and Rachel together!" Britt smiled happily.

Santana was still glaring at them, "Please, she hates me. She would never go out with me." She stated vulnerably not like the Santana Lopez everyone knows but the real Santana that Britt and Quinn know.

"Rachel doesn't hate you San, if she did she would not have defended you to Finn when he called you a slut. Come on, Britt and I have been thinking of ways to get you two together since we figured out you wanted to jump Berry's bones." Quinn laughed and Britt shook her head happily as Quinn started to explain one of their plans to Santana.

"Monday is going to be amazing!" Britt squealed.

As Monday morning came Rachel walked into McKinley with Kurt and a new look, well for Rachel it was a new look but it was really just skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt and some converse. Everyone was somewhat shocked to not see her in a skirt and argyle.

"See Rach," Kurt said "you don't have to show a ton of skin, or anything you are just wearing something we all wear and everyone is drooling over you, like I said you're gorgeous."

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel was actually enjoying hanging out with Kurt and even when he offered to help her with her wardrobe he didn't do it in a mean way so Rachel let him have his fun.

"See you in Spanish, Rach" Kurt said waling off to join Mercedes and Tina who waived at Rachel.

Rachel shook her head while getting her things out of her locker; she realized that if she was calmer and relaxed people like her a lot more. She shook her head smiling.

As Quinn, Britt, and Santana walked into school Santana was thinking this plan was never going to work, it wasn't even a real plan. Why did she even trust Quinn and Britt to come up with a plan for her to woo Rachel?

Just be nice to her! Santana had a crush on Rachel for years now and she didn't want to wait so long, and just being nice to Rachel would not get them together soon enough for Santana's liking.

"San, don't be stupid." Quinn said as if she could read Santana's mind.

As they walked down the hall to their lockers Santana's pinky linked with Britt's they spotted Rachel shuffling through her locker pulling out a text book.

"Oh my god" Santana mumbled, flushing with arousal.

"Wow." Britt agreed.

As Rachel walked past them with a smile, Brittany waved at her.

"Santana!" Quinn punched her in the arm "you were supposed to say something!"

Santana was still staring at Rachel as she walked down the hall. "How the hell am I supposed to talk to her when she is being drooled on by all the sheep?"

"Oh S, it's ok, Rachel likes you too." Britt said laughing at Santana.

"What, how do you know that Britt?" Santana almost yelled drawing attention to them to which she dispersed with a withering glare.

"Rachel told me when we were making out. She said you are beautiful, but she told me not to tell you because you hate her." Britt explained

"Why were you making out with Rachel?" Quinn asked

"Cause she is pretty, her legs are soft and I was completing my kissing list." Brittany explained

"It would have been nice to know that when we were planning Britt" Quinn said as sweetly as possible.

"Ok…ok well at least I know she likes me now I just have to convince her I don't hate her, maybe your plan will work after all." With that Santana headed to Spanish, which luckily she shared with Rachel.

Unfortunately when Santana got to Spanish Hummel was already sitting with Rachel and they were giggling about something, Santana wanted to yell at Hummel but she decided to just go with being nice to Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, Hummel" She said sweetly as she continued to the table behind them.

Rachel had her mouth hanging open and Kurt shut it for her.

Rachel's brain was going a mile a minute 'Santana Lopez just said hi to me, what the hell just happened' she could not even understand what was happening.

This went on and on all day Santana had said hi to her using her name not treasure trail, man hands, or any of the other names she was used to hearing she had even stopped Karofsky from slushying her, with a smile and saying she looks really nice today.

When Rachel walked into Glee with Kurt talking about doing another song together her eyes were drawn to Santana who was talking with Britt and Quinn, but when she saw Rachel she smiled at her and Brittany waived at her. She was going to waive back until Finn ran up to her and thrust flowers at her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry please take me back." Finn pleaded.

"Finn, you didn't do anything. I just don't want to go out with you anymore, please just stop." Rachel explained for what she felt was the millionth time.

"NO! We belong together, and I say when we are done, you can't dump me Rachel! I'm the quarterback of the football team and your nothing!" Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her to him trying to kiss her.

"Finn, let me go!" Rachel yelled, and all of a sudden Finn was tackled to the ground.

"Oh shit" was collectively gasped from the Gleeks.

Santana had Finn on the ground and she was punching him in the face and ribs yelling about him being an asshole and how he didn't deserve Rachel, Finn had his hands over his face until he pushed Santana off of him and hit her, but he was stopped by Puck before he could hit her again, who pushed him back. Santana got up and tried to rush Finn again, but was stopped by Rachel grabbing her around her waist.

"Santana, stop, everything is ok." Rachel said still holding her around the waist.

"No it is not ok; he can't do that to you!" Santana yelled, but calmed and stopped struggling as Rachel tightened her grip around Santana's waist.

Mr. Shuester walked in and saw Santana being held back and Finn with a bloody nose and lip and the beginning o a black eye.

"What the hell happened here?" He yelled

"Santana went psycho and attacked me for no reason!" Finn yelled

Everyone erupted yelling to Mr. Shue but he could not understand since everyone was yelling at the same time.

"STOP!" Shue yelled, "Quinn, tell me what happened."

"Mr. Shue, Rachel broke up with Finn yesterday and then today when she came in, he was begging her to take him back" Finn scoffed and everyone shot him a dirty look as Quinn continued, "and she said no, the he started yelling at her and grabbed her and tried to force her to kiss him, then Santana kicked his ass." She explained

"That slut did not kick my ass, she just surprised me!" Finn yelled trying to advance on Santana, who squirmed in Rachel's arms to try and get to him, but Rachel had a tight hold on her and whispered in her ear for her to relax to which Santana almost instantly melted into her. This also caused Quinn and Britt to giggle.

"Finn go to the principal's office now." Shue said, "I'll be there in a minute."

"That's bullshit!" Finn yelled stomping out of the room.

"Can I trust if I leave there will be no more fighting?" Mr. Shue asked

"As long as the jolly green giant isn't here we are fine." Santana shot, and with that he left.

After Shue left Rachel released her which made Santana frown, but then Rachel turned her around to face her and tilted the Latinas head down to see where Finn punched her in the face. Santana just stood there staring at Rachel as she inspected her face.

"You should put some ice on this." Rachel said softly, "Thank you by the way, for defending me." Rachel said looking into Santana's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Santana almost whispered.

"For what?" Rachel asked confusion clouding her face.

"Everything," Santana looked down, then up again, "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, I was stupid and childish and … and I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you, and I want to fix this so you don't hate me either."

Rachel laughed, "Santana don't be silly, I don't hate you."

"See I told you S!" Britt smiled, making Rachel and Santana blush noticing they had an audience. As they joined the group Puck handed Santana an ice pack for her eye where Finn had hit her, and they all laughed that she beat Finn up.

Mr. Shue came back and dismissed them since nothing was going to happen today. Rachel left with Kurt again before Santana could even say anything to her.

"Damn Hummel." Santana muttered, and Quinn laughed.

"Come on San, she totally likes you, and knows you don't hate her, hell you probably could have kissed her and she would not have resisted." Quinn said shuffling them out the door with Brittany.

The next day was like the one before Santana said hi and smiled at her and all of the glee kids sat together except for Finn who was suspended that day.

Santana wanted to ask Rachel out and Britt and Quinn had been telling her to just do it already, but Santana was nervous she actually liked Rachel, and she never liked people. She made excuses all day about giving Rachel time. Santana was still nice and had saved Rachel from being slushied several times that day.

An uneventful day, basically, even cheerios was slow and boring.

Santana needed to figure out what she was going to especially with Finn coming back, she didn't want golden boy stealing her girl. So tomorrow she would do it, she would ask Rachel Berry out on a date, and then she would be her girlfriend.

Santana was on a mission today, she had to find Rachel. She had to let her know, she had to make this work, and she had never felt like this before not even with B. She had run herself ragged in between classes looking for Rachel and she could not find her anywhere.

The one thing Santana knew was that Rachel would be in Glee and then before Hummel could swoop in she would make her move. Rachel would be hers and then everything would be fine. Santana practically ran to Glee and was the first one there, and one by one everyone filtered into the room. Everyone one was there except Rachel and Finn. Santana was livid.

"Where the hell is Rachel?" Santana asked everyone.

"She wasn't in class today." Quinn answered.

"I haven't seen her all day." Kurt answered next, "Finn hasn't been around either."

"You don't think Rachel and Finn are together do you?" Santana looked pissed, "That's it I'm going to Rachel's house and I'm going to find out what the hell is going on."

As Santana left the rest of the glee club followed out of the school to their cars and over to Rachel's house. They all went up to the door and knocked.

"Hello" A large black man answered the door, "Can I help you all?"

"Hi, Mr. Berry is Rachel home we are all in glee with her and we were wondering if we could see her." Kurt spoke up.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea we have had enough excitement for today." He said.

"Sir, Mr. Berry if you don't mind me asking what happened? Is Rachel ok?" Puck asked.

"Noah, I … the Hudson boy came over and he caused quiet the fuss, and Rachel was very upset, hell I was upset and he is lucky I didn't kill him." He explained.

"What did he do?" Santana asked.

"He came as Rachel was going out to her car yelled about all kinds of things, I won't repeat, so I went out there and told him to leave, Rachel was very upset so I told her to stay home today." He explained.

"I'm going to kill him." Santana said through clenched teeth and turned away to go kill Finn but she found that she could not move. Mr. Berry had her by the back of her cheerios uniform.

"As much fun as that would be, I saw his face. Rachel told me about the fight, and no one needs to get arrested." He said while releasing Santana.

"Can we see her? We promise not to upset her?" Quinn asked.

"I suppose so but if she doesn't want to be bothered let it go, at least for today." He let them enter and told them where Rachel's room was, and shook his head smiling as they filed up the stairs.

%%%

"Rachel?" Quinn asked knocking quietly, as they entered Rachel's bedroom.

Of course Rachel would be sitting on her bed watching Funny Girl as they were all freaking out.

"Hi." Rachel said smiling as everyone entered her room

"Seriously, girl we were worried about you" Mercedes said.

"Sorry?" Rachel questioned.

"Hey, shove over Rach, this is my favorite part." Kurt said. After the initial awkward moment everyone settled on the floor and in bed with Rachel.

Brittany had basically shoved Santana next to Rachel and then she and Quinn forced their way in next to her.

Santana was having a hard time concentrating on the movie especially since she was pressed so tightly next to Rachel. They were all under the covers and relax when she felt Rachel's hand brush up against her own and their fingers twined together. Santana stole a quick glance and noticed Rachel was trained on the TV. So Santana slipped her hand into Rachel's and Rachel slid further into the bed and laid her head on Santana shoulder and they both fell asleep like that. When Santana woke up they were alone and it was dark and they were completely twined together Rachel was basically on top of Santana their leg were mixed and Santana could not tell where she began or where Rachel did. She adjusted herself as lightly as she could to not disturb Rachel, but that didn't work and Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh god I'm sorry, Santana." Rachel said moving slowly, but Santana pulled her back down.

"It's ok" Santana said, "Come here."

"I am here." Rachel said looking in Santana's eyes.

Then Santana pulled her up further, "no I want you here" Santana said right before she kissed Rachel, softly at first but she couldn't help it, she wanted more she flipped Rachel over so she was beneath her and kissed her more firmly and ran her tongue along the seam of Rachel's lips, and was instantly allowed to deepen the kiss. They both moaned when their tongues met for the first time.

Santana moaned at the taste of cherry Rachel's mouth somehow held, and threaded her fingers into Rachel's hair to secure her mouth to her own. Rachel's hands were not idle though as they ran down Santana's back to her hips which Rachel pulled so Santana was settled fully atop her with Santana's thigh pressed tightly between her own legs and couldn't help but arch into the strong muscled thigh as Santana rocked into her.

"FUCK" Rachel swore tearing her moth away from Santana's and pulled Santana harder into her as the other girl explored her neck and a hand was slid to her breast cupping then massaging it softly. Rachel slid her hands to Santana's ass under her cheerios skirt and squeezed still helping Santana thrust into her as she thrust up her own thigh to meet Santana's wet heat.

"Rachel" Santana moaned as she moved back to Rachel's amazing mouth and rolling nipples she found into harder peaks, and Rachel moaned into her mouth.

A loud knock and giggle made them pull apart panting. Brittany opened the door with Quinn right behind her.

"Hi San!" she said still giggling.

A blushing Quinn added, "We are all downstairs your dads are ordering pizza. They were going to come get you and I'm kind of glad we volunteered now."

"I'm sure you are Fabray." Santana smirked.

"I can go get them if you rather." Quinn said turning.

"NO!" Rachel yelled.


End file.
